One Piece Crew of the Axe: Episode of Alabasta
by Super-nanny
Summary: A retelling of the Alabasta arc from kilnorc’s best read fic series of all time, Crew of the Axe. Sixteen pirates, and a penguin, may be all that stands between salvation and total destruction.
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer:**** Okies, One Piece belongs to Oda, Toei and Funimation, the Crew of the Axe series belongs to kilnorc. I own nothing! Well, except for her points to Kirsty MWAHAHA!**

**Kirsty: to readers save me…**

**What was that?!**

**Kirsty: NOTHING! .**

**Okies, the idea for this all started when I reading about the latest One Piece movie to come out (Episode of Chopper), and thinking what it'll be like to have a CotA version of that. But as it's only just been released in Japan, I have nothing to work with, so I decided on settling for a re-make of OUR Alabasta arc (movie 8) instead.**

**Now, like movie 8, it is a re-make, but! I've added some changed in it to keep it in sync with the movie. Upon saying this, I'd like to give a big shout out to Woflen-Ways and Crazyfishie for allowing me to go with these changes.**

**ENJOY!**

**One Piece - Crew of the Axe: Episode of Alabasta**  
**Prologue**

High above the clouds of the desert kingdom, Alabasta. Royal guard, Pell the falcon, soared through the air, going up higher and higher. A scream of happiness, made him look over his shoulder to see the very younger princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi, holding on to his back tightly, looking down at the ground below, laughing happy.

Smiling to himself, Pell turned his head forward again and suddenly dived down to a lower level. Hearing a small gasp, as well as the back of his robe tightening a little, Pell levelled off just as they were about to hit the desert sand, and soared off yet again, leaving a rising trail of sand behind them.

After flying over the desert for quite sometime, they neared a small village which had a few fields. Pell could see that a man of large size and a small boy where working, as did Vivi. 

"KOHZA! HI TOTO!!" Vivi called out from Pell's back, making the small boy, stop what he doing, looking up and smiled, waving his arms around a little.

"VIVI!!" Kohza called back, watching as the huge guardian falcon flew over him and his father, just barely missing them.

Vivi, slowly opened her eyes again, after she had braced her self for "impact". "THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!!"

Pell couldn't help but smile again as the young princess whined as they continued to fly on.

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Pell still flew over the desert, with Vivi on his back, heading on the way back to Alubarna, their home.

"Pell, I got a question…" Vivi asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you always practice your fighting everyday?"

"Because I am a guard, I won't be try good at protecting this kingdom if I wasn't strong enough to fight," Pell answered calmly. 

"No, I don't, but it's less about fighting as more about protecting."

"And those things are different?

"Well, they have different goals."

"Oh…that's weird."

_Papa…I'll be there soon, don't be fooled! He's no hero of our kingdom! He's trying to take over all of Alabasta! _

_PLEASE!!_

_You can't make any rash decisions!  
_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The loud scream made Vivi, now older, snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly sit up on her deck chair aboard the pirate ship, the Going Merry. "Huh? What's that?!" she wondered out loud, standing up from her chair and walked around the deck, soon finding the source of the scream.

Captain, Monkey D. Luffy is the Straw-Hat pirates along with his marksman, Usopp, stared up in horror as in front of them, hanging off a smirking Carue, who was tied to the end of their fish poles, was a man. Our at least, they thought he was…He wore a long, pink jacket with a pair of swans on the back. On his face, was a mess of makeup, from blue eyeliner and mascara, to blush on his cheeks and red lipstick on his...well...lips.

"We caught ourselves a man-lady!" Luffy gasped before he, as well as Usopp got a punch to the back of the head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO CARUE?!" Vivi angrily yelled, lowering both her fists.

Luffy turned his head to look at her, as the "man-lady" was still hanging off Carue in the background. "We were out of bait…"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ATE ALL OF IT!!"

"Yeah, so…"

_SPLASH! THUD!!_

The two pirates and Princess turned to look back as the man from before had just let go of Carue, fell and splashing into the water, fall something red as well.

"Oh, thank you so much!!" the man, now soaked, knelt on the deck of the Going Merry, surrounded by the Straw-hat pirates, first-mate, Zoro, navigator, Nami, doctor-reindeer, Chopper, chef, Sanji, as well as Luffy and Usopp. "Having my life saved by pirates I've never meet is so adventurous, I'll remember it for the remainder of my day!"

"You got caught all by yourself, and besides, that guy saved you, not us," Luffy said, pointing to the red figure that had brought the cross-dresser onboard the Going Merry after he fell on him, sat on the deck as well. It clearly wasn't human. It had some type of red shell on it's back, as well as some parts of it's body, pale reddish skin visible where there wasn't shell bits. Then there were the legs. Strong, powerful looking legs and in between them, a long tail covered in red shell pieces. Then the being turned around. Eyestalks were poking out a rounded head and mustache that looked like small spikes and needles covered it's upper lip.

"Oh no, it was no problem," the red being waved off.

"What where you doing out here?" Sanji asked.

"That's a LONG story," the two new people both answered, then looked at each other, wondering which one of them he was talking to.

Sanji sighed, "Never mind…"

"Oi! Herman!!" a new voice came, making everyone look over to see a larger ship catching up to the Going Merry, with a few crewmembers on board waiving off the side of it.

"Hey guys! It's about damn time!" the large red lobster, Herman, ran to the edge of the Going Merry as the other pirate ship pulled up along side it. 

"So…that guy wasn't with you?" the cross-dresser openly asked.

Vivi shock her head, "No, they're a different crew, The Axe-Head pirates," Vivi answered, pointed to the pirate symbol that was on the sails and on the flag that hag up above the new ship, which was certainly different than the Straw-Hat's symbol, it had the pirate skull on it, but it had four double-edged axe's surrounding it. "But don't worry, they're friends of ours. They are currently helping us out with-what?" Vivi stopped talking as he cross-dresser stared at her, with a weird smile on his face, having just only noticed her standing there.

As the flirtation went on, the Axe-Head ship, the Tomahawk had finally levelled with the Going Merry, with some ropes attached between the ships, as four Axe-head crew members stepped across it. 

"Look like we finally found you."

"Not help form the kit."

"SHUT UP DEMON!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Look like a party go on here!"

Herman smiled as his fellow crew mates stepped onto the deck of the Going Merry. Axe-Head sniper, Niri, first-mate, Devon, scout, Dusty and finally shipwright, Azu. While the other Axe-Head crew members watched from their ship.

"Good to see you again Chopper!"

"Be careful Dusty-chan!"

"HONK!"

Captain Axe, watched and chuckled as Doctor, Kirsty, musician, DJ, cabin by, Austin and pet penguin, Pingu, called out over the railing of the Tomahawk, before glancing over at the Going Merry again. "You think they'll be alright?"

Navigator, Chizuru nodded, "Yeah, they'll be just fine…besides, I'm not quite ready to see Herman after what I did."

Back on the Going Merry, both Herman and the cross-dresser were in the middle of explaining what happened to the newly arrived crew.

"I have to say…" the cross-dresser continued. "I could of sworn I saw death take me as I fell into the ocean!"

Usopp tilted his head. "What, you mean you can't swim?"

"CORRECT! I sink like a hammer."

"So, you have powers?" Nami asked.

"Also correct, I've partaken of the absolutely incredibly rare Devil Fruits!" the man laughed as he stood up and posed.

Everyone sweat dropped, "Err…"

"What's the matter, you don't look very impressed?" he asked, tilting over a little, sip pointed by their reactions.

"Yeah…it's not such a rare thing," Nami answered.

"We've got at least four freaks on our ship," Niri pointed to the Tomahawk

"HEY!"

Despite Dusty's angry cries at her, the newcomer advanced towards Nami and Niri. "Keep flapping those pretty lips, you both don't have a clue to what my powers are…"

"Hey pal, you're gonna want to back away from Nami-chan and Niri-chan…" Sanji grit his teeth as Azu held him back.

"Whoa! Down boy." Along with Sanji's mumbling threats, Azu could of sworn he heard something similar from the Tomahawk.

As much as the cross-dresser advanced, both Nami and Niri stood unfazed. "Both crews have seen more than you think…" 

"Nothing, surprises us anymore." Niri carried on from Nami.

The man looked at both woman in front of him, then turned away. "Well, to say thanks to you all, I'd like to put on a little show!"

Dusty's eyes lit up and she shot to her feet, tail sticking up with excitement, "A show! You're a fellow entertainer! YAY!" she clapped her hands furiously, earning strange stares from the nearby onlookers.

"Cool, that sounds great…" Luffy happily clapping along with Dusty, before the cross-dresser picked up Luffy by his shirt and smacked him in the face so hard, he sent the young captain rolling across the deck. Almost instantly, both Devon and Zoro had their blades out of their sheaths and Niri had two pistols pointing at him. But as quick as they drew they're weapons, every pirate aboard the Going Merry froze up at the sight before them. 

That is, everyone except Luffy who raised up out of the hole he shot through. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Smirking, the nameless man held up his arms, "Waaait! Waaaait! Waaaait! I said I was gonna put on a show!" he lowered his arms, making the entire audience stare in shock, "See what I can do!"

Instead of the face plastered with make-up, Luffy's own face was looking at them, a mischievous grin on 'his' face. Dusty's jaw hit the floor, her clapping was ceased.

"You're me!" Luffy said, still shocked to see his own face staring back at him.

"A dead ringer! You like?" the pseudo-Luffy laughed heartily, dancing around a bit, "This is the power of the _Mane Mane no Mi _I ate!"

"AWESOME!" Both Luffy and Dusty called out, almost in sync with each other.

"When I touch myself with my left hand...," he paused and performed the mentioned movement, and everyone watched as he reverted back to his old self, "Tadah! Back to normal!"

"He changed his voice!"

"And his physique!" Sanji said after Usopp.

Azu held up his clay jug, looking into it. "Oh good, so it wasn't the drink for once."

"_That's amazing!" _Dusty stared at the man as he lightly touched everyone else's face, including hers, _I can only do something like that if I put alot of concentration in it, but even then it's not as good as this...SUGOI!_

"No touchie!"

"Yeah, I'm not letting some cross-dressing freak touch me…not after that last time."

The voices made Dusty snapped out of her thoughts as the cross-dresser turned away from where Sanji and Azu were standing. "Oh fine, and now… the man lifted his right hand, tapped it and his face turned into Usopp's face, "...with my right hand...," he touched it again and this time, Zoro's face was there, "...I can impersonate aaaaaaaanyone!" he said, finally turning into Chopper. "Simply by touching my face!" 

Before anyone could ask anything else, the man tapped his face again and this time, turned into Nami, "And as you can see, even their bodies!" he/she added slyly, opening up his/her shirt, then slipping off all of his/her clothes. Devon's, Azu's, Usopp's, Luffy's, and Chopper's eyes went wide at the sight that was hidden from the other's views.

_WHAP!_

"Ouch!" the mimicking stranger went down, a large lump on his now normal head while Nami glared at him, fist tightly curled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Nami!"

"MY EYE!" Sanji cried in pain.

"Damn, where's that Vision dial when you need it!"

_WHAP! BAM!_

Dusty crawled over to the man with the head injury, as Azu laid on the deck, now unconscious, with an angry Nami and Niri standing over him. "Don't mind them...hey, you do requests? If so, do us, do us!" she hopped up and down, pointing to Niri, Devon, Herman, then herself.

The man stood up and gave a thumbs-up, "Alright, alright...now, watch!" he tapped his face with his right hand again and this time, turned into Devon.

Pseudo-Devon turned and glared at the real one, mimicking his body stance.

Devon glared back, "Stop it,"

"Stop it,"

"I mean it,"

"I mean it,"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'll kick _your_ ass!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm gay!"

"Good for you!"

Dusty and Azu let out a roar of laughter while Niri fell over, holding her gut. Devon's face turned red with anger and he turned away, slicing the air with his new gladius-type swords.

"Niri next!"

Pseudo-Devon grinned and tapped his face, this time turning into Niri. In the blink of an eye, Pseudo-Niri snatched Niri's pistol memento and held it tight in his/her hand, posing. Within another blink of an eye, Niri whipped out her shotgun and pressed it against the imposter's face, a very dark glare escaping her pupils.

"Uh...okay, okay...," Dusty came between them and tried hard to lower the shotgun, "I shoulda warned you, not to do that. She hates it when someone messes with her dad's gun," she whispered to the mimicking entertainer.

Gulping, the impostor tossed the gun back, face pale, "That would've been nice to know,"

"Do Herman!"

The lobster Fish-Man groaned and turned his eyestalks away, not wanting to see the outcome. While he stared at the goats head at the end of the boat, he could hear surprised oohs and ah's from behind him. A low, rumbling sound was heard next and Herman watched as a huge, red ball rolled into view, clothing sticking out from within.

With a loud _pop!_the ball unfurled and in it's place, stood an identical lobster Fish-Man wearing the mimic's clothes.

Herman grunted and looked away, "Looks like me, but it doesn't act like me...,"

"Not act like you?" Pseudo-Herman's stalks leaned inward, "Let's change that shall we?"

The real Herman looked back and watched as the mimic suddenly had an evil glare in his eyes, his muscles flexing, "Fear me, Humans! Fear all Fish-Man! If you don't want to die, serve-"

He never got the chance to finish. Herman slugged him hard in the middle of his face with such force, the mimic flew across the ship until he hit the goat's head. Niri slowly made her way over to the seething Fish-Man, "Herman?"

"Bastard...," Herman growled, shoulders going up and down as he panted for breath, his eyestalks glaring at the impostor, before glancing over at Nami who looked away from him, a saddened look on her face. The lobster Fish-Man curiously as the reverted mimicker climbed to his feet, nose bleeding a little.

"Ow...why are so many people so hostile at me?" he whined, sniffing some blood back into his nose, "I don't mean to upset you...I can't help it if I don't know much about you...,"

Dusty waved him off and walked over to him, "Don't mind him and Niri, they're sensitive about some things. Now, do me, PLEASE!" she begged, hopping up and down.

The mimicker stared at the kitsune girl, bewildered, yet happy.

"Alright, my final performance!" he declared, tapping his cheek again this time, Dusty came face to face with herself.

Dusty tilted her head to one side.

Pseudo-Dusty did the same move.

Dusty tilted her head to the other side.

Pseudo-Dusty did the same thing again.

Dusty brought her head back to normal, and twitched her ears.

Once again, her doppleganger mimicked her with perfection.

"SUGOI!" Dusty whooped and wrapped her arms around her fellow entertainer's body, "YOU ROCK SO MUCH! YOU GOTTA JOIN OUR CREW! PLEASE? I'M SURE THAT OUR CAPTAIN WILL OKAY IT! IF ANYONE GIVES YA ANY SHIT, I'LL BE THERE TO HELP OUT! PLEASE JOIN!"

"Oi oi oi...," the man reverted back to normal and smiled widely, tears welling up in his eyes, "Sadly, I can't join your crew, Fox-Girl."

"Hey," Nami's voice interrupted them, pointing out to the sea as a strange looking boat with swans floated along the other side of the _Going Merry. _"Is that your ship?"

Upon seeing this, the cross-dresser, leapt onto the railing of the _Going Merry_, "Oh. It's already time to say goodbye."

"Aw...," Dusty, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy cried in unison, their own tears leaking from their eyes.

"Don't be saddened," the cross-dresser said, with his back to them. "Journey and farewells go hand-in-hand. But never forget this…What's known as friendship…" he wiped a tear away and gave a teary thumbs up, "...has absolutely nothing to do with the time spent together!"

Dusty, followed by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all cried out as the cross-dresser leapt over to his ship. "LET'S MEET AGAIN SOMETIME!!"

"WHEN WE DO, TEACH ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Dusty cheered tearfully

As the strange swan ship sailed away, they could still hear the commanded of the beloved new friend towards his crew. 

"All right! Let's go, guys!"

"AYE! Mr 2 Bon Clay-sama!" the cross-dressers crew all shouted at once.

At those words, a shaped gasp made everyone Going Merry, even on the Tomahawk, all up onto the next floor of the ship to see Vivi standing there, stricken with grief. "Bon Clay?!"

"Vivi?" Nami asked as Devon looked up at her. 

_When'd she get out here?_ he wondered, 

Niri walked up the stairs and stood beside a still frozen Vivi. "What's wrong?"

"He's one of Crocodile's henchmen!" she revealed, making everyone gasp like she did.

"Hold on, why the hell didn't you tell us that earlier?" Niri questioned.

"Didn't you know what he looked like?" Luffy asked her.

Vivi fell to her knees, still holding on to the railing in front of her. "I had never meet him before until now! My father's face was one of the saved ones he showed us!"

"Saved ones?" Herman walked over, looking much calmer, "I think I missed that...,"

Devon nodded, "He touched his face a few times and he turned into a bunch of different people." Devon turned back. "Which one was he?"

"Second one from the end…" Vivi answered, still in her shocked state. "Why does he have my father's face?!"

Zoro grunted and folded his arms, "Just an example, but if her were to take the king's place…he could do some pretty bad stuff."

Niri nodded, holstering her guns and picking up Pingu, who had just recently joined them on board the Going Merry, along with the rest of the Axe-head crew.

Suddenly, Vivi's eyes widened as an image popped into her head. "Was the Dance Powder his doing too?"

* * *

**Author's notes: Okies, I'll leave it there for now as that was a long one. If some of you are wondering why Azu is on the ship when in the original, he hadn't joined at that point…don't blame me! Blame Toei! points to building**

**Kirsty: err, that's 4kids building**

**blinks ah… bows up anyway anyway, seeing as we don't see Nanohana in the movie, I had to make Azu join the crew before and just added him in with that scene (like they did with Sanji! lol), I hope I made it work okay…**

**Bye byes for now! **


	2. Prologue part 2

**One Piece - Crew of the Axe: Episode of Alabasta  
****Prologue (part 2)**

Suddenly, Vivi's eyes widened as an image popped into her head. "Was the dance Powder his doing too?"

"Huh? What's that?" both Luffy and Axe asked.

"It's a powder that can artificially produce rain," Nami explained. "The World Government banned it's production and possession."

Luffy titled his head. "If the stuff is so useful, why ban it?"

Axe nodded. "He does have a point, for once. You'd think a desert island like Alabasta would need it the most."

"It causes problems," Nami answered both captains. "Dance powder artificially grows small clouds and causes them to rain, which in effect 'steals' rain that might've fallen in nearby areas. This resulted in a high frequency of quarrels between nations…"

Usopp nodded, "Makes sense…"

"No wonder the World Government would have it outlawed," Chizuru thought out loud.

"So that's it!" Axe slammed a fist onto his hand, nodding, "Crocodile must be using this Powder to make it so that Vivi's dad is getting all the good rain for himself, which pisses off the citizens and has caused this whole rebellion!"

Everyone, especially Vivi stared at Axe in silent amazement.

Axe held up a V-sign, "What? I was the only one that got that figured out?"

"You're actually correct Axe," Vivi said, looking down again. "Two years ago, huge quantities of Dance Powder were carried into the port town of Nanohana. At the same time, an unusual weather phenomenon began; rain fell nowhere in the kingdom but Alubarna, where the king lives."

"So naturally the suspicion would fall on the king," Zoro thought aloud. "Everyone would think that powder to hog all the rain for himself."

"WAIT!" Luffy pointed up towards Vivi, as Axe nudged Sanji,

"Dude, I bet you 50,000 Beli he doesn't get it," he whispered.

Nami glanced at him, "Did I just hear a bet?"

"No," Axe said quickly, looking away.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a loud yell. "VIVI! YOUR DAD IS A BAD GUY!"

Sanji glared at Luffy. "What? You idiot! He was framed! Vivi's father would NEVER do that!" he snapped, hitting Luffy's head over and over again, "NEVER. EVER. EVER!"

Axe grinned, "You can pay me later."

"LIKE HELL!"

_WHAP!_

"Oi, don't beat him, that's my job!"

Ignoring the fighting coming from both Sanji, Axe, Nami and Niri down below, Vivi nodded in agreement at Sanji's comment. "Sanji's right, my father took no part in it whatsoever…but people swore that he'd been seen greeting ships at the port, and it was clear that loads and loads of Dance Powder had been hauled into the palace."

"I get it!" Dusty nodded. "That guy transformed into the king!"

"Man, I can't believe we let such a bad guy get way from us…" Usopp folded his arms as Chopper and Kirsty nodded.

"It's all a trap laid out by Crocodile, the organization's boss!" Vivi carried on. "And just as he planned, there was a rebellion!"

"I see…" Zoro understood. "His plan to make the royal army clash with the rebel army…"

Devon nodded. "…And then he can take over after both sides have weakened."

"AND HE'S USING THE GUISE OF THE KINGDOM'S HERO! Crocodile has stolen everything!" Vivi snapped, "Crocodile has stolen everything, the royal family's reputation, the rain and even people's lives!" Vivi said with her voice getting weaker and weaker, like she was about to burst into tears.

At that moment, Azu sat up again, rubbing the large bump on his head, looking around confused. "Dude, what did I miss?" he asked, earning a few _shh_es from his fellow crewmates.

"HE'S TEARING US APART!" Vivi cried.

"Oh, err, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"NOT YOU BAKA!"

_WHAP!_

Niri lowered the end of her pistol back down, standing over the, yet again, unconcuss Azu, as the two young captains continied to stare up at Vivi.

Axe clenched a fist, _Crocodile...you sonofabitch, why would you do that? She and these people never did a damn thing to you!_

* * *

At that exact moment, the ciztens of Alabsta looked up and cheered, as their _hero_ held yet another dried up low life pirate, who dared to attack the town, in his grasp.

Crocodile, one of the great Shichibukai, looked down upon the coward as smirked as they began chanting his name.

"The guardian Angel of Alabasta!" one of the cirtsens called out over the chants. "King of the Desert!"

This really made him laugh, "Hahaha, silence! Foolish peasants!"

"How can we not sing your praises? You're saving our lives almost everyday!" another citerzen called out.

A young woman clapped her hands together and smiled up at him. "You're so wonderful!"

"Hahaha, fine," Crocodile laughed, with the lifeless pirate still in his grasp. "Call me whatever you like!"

* * *

Shortly after, at the palace of Alubarna, king Netefi Cobra sat upon his throne as one of his loyal servents leaned in beside him."A visitor Sire, Sir Crocodile is here to you."

Along the throne room, King Cobra was surrounded by guards, lined up in their positioned in front of him, and his two guardians, Chaka and Pell, standing each side of him.

Despite all this, Crocodile walked in calmly, thowing the dried up pirate from earlier on to the royal carpet. "A gift for you, Mister Cobra."

"I am in your debt." the wise King closed his eyes.

Crocodile chuckled a little. "No problem. The royal army fights rebels and I fight pirates. Well, I leave this scum's disposal up to you." With that, Crocodile turned to take his leave, only to stop in the doorway, turning his head back a little. "That reminds me…I hear the rebel army is up to something. What do you intend to do?"

Cobra's eyes narrowed a little at the question, but he remained calm as he always was, knowing exactly how to answer it. "I won't attack, simply because a kingdom is nothing without it's people."

"Right…" Crocodile chuckled as he made his way out of the room. "I'll see you again soon!"

* * *

"It just seems like, we did to tell each other apart," Zoro said through his teeth, sitting on the Going Merry, using them to tighten a bandage around his left arm.

Chizuru nodded at him. "This'll work."

"Now we know who our friends are," Nami agreed as Vivi tied the white arm band round her arm. "As long as no one takes off their arm band."

Axe looked down at his lleft arm, just about to wrap his up, to see an 'X' mark on it. "And you put contingency marks underneath. Sounds clever…"

"Yeahm, when did Zoro get this smart…" Sanji wondered out loud, before snapping his head up. "Are we sure he's not that cross-dressing freak?"

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!" Zoro yelled at him, reaching for his swords.

"Yep, it's Zoro," Luffy and Axe said with a nod.

Usopp wiped his brow, "Yeah it is…,"

Luffy and Axe glanced at each other, both standing up.

"Alright, All hands on deck! Gather round!" Axe commaned to his crew, as well as the rest of the Straw-Hats and Vivi.

Shortly, everyone had gathered in a circle , Luffy standing beside Vivi, then standing round, in the order next to him, was Zoro, Chopper (standing on a box), Nami, Carue (surprisingly), Usopp, Sanji, Azu (recovered yet again), DJ, Dusty, Kirsty, Chizuru, Herman, Devon, Pingu and Austin (standing on the same box), Niri and finally, Axe, who was on Vivi's other side, so she stood in between the two young captains.

Both Axe and Luffy had their left arms out in the middle of the circle. "Now if anything happens from now, show your left arm to everyone!" Luffy said. Both crews nodded sticking out their bandaged left arms/wings as well. "This is the symbol of our friendship!"

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw-hat pirates, and Axe, captain of the Axe-Head pirates, then raised both their heads, having a look in their eyes many of their crew had been before.

"Let's go ashore! To Alabasta!!"

"YEAH!"

"QUACK!"

"HONK!"

* * *

**Author's notes: alrighty, this leads us up to the sandy title sequance **

**Kyra: QUE THE SAND! **

**(sand blows in) ACK! NOT YET! (gets burried) err…help?**

**Kyra: uh-oh…(dashes off)**

**(eye twtiches) okay…hope you've enjoyed the chap. For the next one, might take some time as this is the part I have to rewrite the most. But I'll do my best to get it up soon! **

**Ja ne!**

**Now where did she go…(dashes off after)**


End file.
